


Rowing The Morning Away

by youngmasteriri



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Kink, F/M, Facial Shaving, Fluff and Angst, Lazy Mornings, Married Couple, Self indulgence, Tiny Angst, lame title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngmasteriri/pseuds/youngmasteriri
Summary: “Since you are the one who asked me to marry you, I am sticking with you forever. You can’t get rid of me,” she says then grinning.In which Youngbae hurting himself while shaving, Hyorin saving his ass and them rowing the morning away being annoying to each other and contemplating their two years marriage life. Lame summary, I know.
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Min Hyo Rin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Rowing The Morning Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonoko/gifts).



> This is part of "Kiss Writing Prompts Series" on Twitter. This request is Hyobae's "kiss where it hurts" prompt. With a special note of Yongbae being a total baby to Hyorin which I happily indulge, and turning into 5000 words one shot.
> 
> Anyway, I am not a native English speaker, forgive me for any grammatical mistakes but feel free to point it out for me :D

Hyorin was tidying the shared bed with her husband when she heard a yelp from the bathroom followed by clangs of several things fell to the floor. She straightens her back; the fabric of the blanket falls from her grip when she heard muffled cursing behind the closed bathroom door.

She looks behind her back and bit her lips. “Darling, is everything okay right there?” she called her husband. Youngbae makes disgruntled noises, followed by other sounds of things falling to the floor.

Hyorin smiles a little and tucking a few strands of long hair behind her ear. Her husband had been grunting a lot since he woke up this morning. Complaining about back pain and knee pain after a vigorous night of celebration. In their bed. 

Hyorin grins and shakes her head. How could he blame her? He had made a sweet song and played it to Hyorin after their 2nd-anniversary celebration dinner. And as a very grateful and happy wife, she needed to show her gratitude. For several rounds.

Clearly, they are no longer that young to afford wild nights like in their 20s. There are also too many works since they are young that took a toll on their body right now. But surely, they are not that old either.

Hyorin sighs fondly at the direction of her husband and drops the task to assists Youngbae. She climbs down the bed and sauntered to the bathroom only using the oversized t-shirt, opening the door to see what bothering her dear husband in this early morning. She was greeted with the sight of Youngbae’s ass clad in ugly sunflower patterned boxer as he crouched on the floor, seeking something under the countertop.

“What are you doing?” Hyorin asked with a laugh, resting her arms in the doorframe and folding her hands on her chest. Youngbae looked back at her over his bare shoulders with a pout. Half of his face covered in shaving cream while the other half covered in a bloody paper towel. Wait-

“Why are you bleeding?!” Hyorin asked, tone laced with concern seeing how blood smeared on the white paper towel under Youngbae’s jaw. She pushes herself from the door to her husband’s side, crouching to inspect Youngbae’s wound.

“My electric shave just broke so I shaved using the blade. But I suck at it so I’m hurting myself,” Youngbae explained, pulling the shaving blade from the floor along with his electric shave and stood in front of her.

Hyorin straightens her back, clucking her tongue irritably seeing Youngbae’s mess while pulling the shaving blade and electric shave from Youngbae's hand and put it on the granite sink. “You always suck at shaving,” she chided while inspecting the cut under her husband's jaw.

It is not that deep, thankfully. Still, she could see the red line of gauze on her husband's skin. 

“It is hard to see those under the jaw, that’s why I got the cut,” Youngbae explained, breath puffing on Hyorin’s hair as she cleaned the shaving cream from under Youngbae’s chin using a wet towel.

“Do you want me to help you with that?” she asks, looking at the silver blade on the sink. Youngbae had cleaned most of the hairs, but there are rough patches here and there that would need attention.

Youngbae turns and looks at the shaving blade on the sink, got quiet for a while before looking at Hyorin with an unsure smile. “Sure if you want,” he said. His pupils shake a bit though.

He was doubting her but at the same time unable to turns Hyorin down. Very typical Youngbae. Hyorin grins. “What could go wrong anyway?” she wondered out loud in a sing-song voice. Watching in delight as Youngbae’s face soured.

The next minute she is busy disinfecting Youngbae’s gauze and put a plaster on the deeper wound then smearing some shaving cream to her husband’s face. She plays with the foamy texture a bit and taking the clean straight razor.

The silver blade shimmer in a threatening way while she picked it up. Youngbae’s back straightens when she lifts the menacing straight razor on her hand. 

“Hey, no need to be nervous. I promise I won’t hurt you,” She smiled. Youngbae wrinkles his nose. “Easy for you to say. I am the one who about to gets skinned,” Youngbae grumbles.

Hyorin smile softens as she lowers the blade. “I’ll be careful ok?” she said, manicured thumb rubbing soothingly on Youngbae’s chin. Youngbae looks at her before sighing, shoulder sagged as he answers, “okay.” 

Then Hyorin taking a step closer, pushing her hips against Youngbae’s so his backside pressing to the counter. Her eyes drop to watch his chin while she lifts his chin gently. She crowds on Youngbae’s space, her bare legs touching Youngbae’s hairy one and somehow this is nice. Warm. Intimate. 

Up close, Youngbae’s shaving cream smells musky and sweet, there is a hint of fresh sandalwood that makes the cream smells earthy. It is new shaving cream, very nice. 

But then the inevitable happens. “Umm,” Hyorin said, eyeing the straight razor on her hand.

“What happen?” he asks; voice suspiciously breathless. 

Hyorin furrows her eyebrows, she plays with the scale of razor and, “I don’t know how to use this thing,” she said without thinking. She feels the air wheezing out from Youngbae’s nose before she heard him snort-laughing. And somehow after all this suspense, this situation is so ridiculous that Hyorin also burst into fits of giggles.

“You are so confident but then you don’t know how to use this?” Youngbae snort between his laughter. Hyorin laughed too.

“Hey! What about you? You just let me shave you and not asking if I ever use this kind of razor,” she said while pushing herself from Youngbae, still smiling. Then her smile stretching into a sly grin. “Youngbae ah, you really let me do anything, don’t you? You trust me so much huh?” she teased. 

Youngbae’s grin softens. “Of course I do,” he said with a smile and-- his eyes crinkling and shit-- Hyorin’s heart rate rising at an alarming speed. So Hyorin nudged his leg using her own and smiled back at him before the heat in her chest could fully rise on her cheeks. 

“So, you gonna teach me how to use it?” she teases him.

Youngbae pushing himself from the counter, “Okay.”

Hyorin bristles, looking at Youngbae with wide eyes. “Really? You still gonna let me help you?” she asks in disbelieve. But Youngbae just raises his eyebrows and Hyorin shakes her head and murmured under her breath, smiling, “You really love me.”

So Youngbae told her how to handle barber razor. Put your pinky finger on the tang, three fingers on the shank, thumb pressing here, yes, good. He told Hyorin with a gentle voice and gentler hand, demonstrate how to angling the blade to shave his beard. And the amount of trust Youngbae has for her somehow makes her nervous.

By the time they are ready for a shave, Hyorin starts fidgeting on the floor. She pressed herself again on Youngbae’s body against the counter. One arm pressing down on Youngbae’s shoulder to pull him down while the other lifting Youngbae’s jaw.

“You trust me, don’t you?” she whispers, a bit shakily, face close with Youngbae’s jaw. Youngbae’s hands come at her waist and hold it. A small smile tugging on his lips as he lifts his neck and closes his eyes. “Do it,” he commands. Hyorin’s breath catches.

There is something thrilling in the way her husband willingly offering his neck to the blade under her hand that she feels pleasurable shiver running up her spine.

Hyorin’s right hand turning her husband jaw a bit to the side and starts shaving using the blade from up to down. Angle the blade about 30 degrees and you shave from up to down. Hyorin follows Youngbae’s instruction. At first, she barely using force for the fear of hurting Youngbae but then Youngbae encourages her to press more with a gentle murmur and warm eyes. 

The blade is pretty sharp, and her heart raced with nervousness as she moves the blade on Youngbae’s chin down to his jaw. Probably feeling Hyorin’s fluttering heartbeats pressing on his body, Youngbae’s palm slid down from her waist to her hips in gentle caresses.

To distract herself from nervousness, Hyorin starts talking. “Why are you have barber blade anyway?” she asked while shaving Youngbae’s stubble from under his chin down to his throat. 

“Hm, Seungri gave it to me as a souvenir. Said a gentleman need to learn shave manually or something,” Youngbae explained after Hyorin lifts the blade and start in on Youngbae’s left cheek. His throat rumbles when he talks. Kind of sexy.

Hyorin chuckled. “Probably someone gave it to him but he doesn't like it,” Hyorin guessed. Youngbae hmph-ed. “He was lasering his beard so he doesn't need shaving,” Youngbae explains.

Hyorin hummed. “Maybe you need to do that too. It sounds more practical,” Hyorin suggests nonchalantly. Youngbae pulled his head back and made a face at her.

“What?” Hyorin raised her eyebrow.

“You love my morning stubble,” Youngbae accused with a smug smile. Hyorin wrinkles her nose. “Where did you get that idea? Stubble looks gross and they are itchy on the skin,” Hyorin huffs. 

Youngbae raises one of his eyebrows again, one of the corners of his lips pulling up in a cheeky smirk. “You always snuggle back when I nuzzle you in the morning,” Youngbae accuses again.

Indeed, Youngbae likes to snuggle in the morning before waking up. And his stubbles scratching Hyorin’s skin always wake her up from sleep. It was uncomfortable, but there is something so endearing in the way a grown-up man curling on her side in the morning like a small vulnerable baby. So she grows fond of Youngbae’s morning stubble.

But how could Youngbae know she loves it when he’s always still asleep. Unless-

“You pretend to be asleep all these times!” Hyorin shrieked, finger-pointing at her husband’s chest with blush explode on her cheeks. 

Youngbae’s laugh booming on the closed bathroom. Hyorin scowled and hit his shoulder. “Stop laughing, all this time you pretend to sleep and watch me embarrassing myself,” she accused.

“Well at first I think it is embarrassing to be caught wake up snuggling like that. So I decide to pretend to be asleep,” he said sheepishly and has the audacity to scratch his short hair cutely like a boy.

Then he smirks.

“But since you seem to like it-

“hmph- shut up,” Hyorin huffed. Youngbae tried to hug her. Hyorin decked him away, folding hands across her chest.

“Aigoo, why are you so mad? There is nothing to be embarrassed about. We are married after all,” he cooed. Hyorin’s eyes jumped to him in surprise and caught Youngbae’s eyes.

Even after two years of being married, she is still not used to the idea that she and Youngbae are really a spouse. Her stomach twists with the realization.

How could she ever get used to it? When their honeymoon bed still warm with passion, her husband had whisked away to fulfil his military duty. And just like how they dated, the time she spent with Youngbae these past two years are stolen kisses and nights in each other’s arm before they pulled away again by works and responsibilities.

And last year is not exactly easy for his husband. Hyorin wanted to hold him every day, especially in those nights when Youngbae curling on her side quietly. Mouth sealed and eyes wet on Hyorin’s shoulder. And she had to send him off again to his base with a tight smile. Waiting for a phone call in the night just to make sure her husband did not fall sick under stress and worries.

And when Youngbae got home after discharge a few months ago, they were awkwardly sitting on the dining table for breakfast. Eating and thinking about how bizarre it is to sit together as a proper man and wife. Knowing how they are living together, properly married.

Their marriage life was delayed for two years, and now they finally just start to learns, to orbit around each other’s gravity. To get used to the idea that someone belongs to her. It was pretty frightening, especially with the public’s scrutiny and media magnifying their life. Waiting for any cracks in their relationship to blow the news again.

But they are not stubbornly holding on each other for seven years to give up now. And like understanding Hyorin’s thought Youngbae smiled. Softly, sadly. Caressing her arm like an apology.

Like how he always apologizes to Hyorin for dragging her into his issues and endless problems magnifying by the eagle eyes of society. For not being able to give Hyorin a simple peaceful marriage. Which is stupid because Hyorin knows what kind of life she signed herself into the moment she decided to return to Youngbae’s arm.

So she puts her fingers around Youngbae’s arm and squeezed. “Hm, yeah we are married,” Hyorin hummed. The corner of Youngbae’s eyes softens as he is about to smile. But Hyorin let go of his arms and poke his chest.

“But I am still cross with you pretending to be asleep. That was embarrassing on my part,” she pouted. Youngbae laugh.

“I love it though. I love it when you scratch my chin and coo at me,” he teased. Hyorin shoots him dirty eye while tsk-ing.

Then Youngbae grinned, his eyes turned into a full pair of crescent moons when he smiled. And even after seven years, Hyorin still not developing immune for that smile. she wonders if 10 years will be enough. She hopes it doesn’t. 

Youngbae uses it against Hyorin though. That twerp. “You do remember I’m still the one holding the blade, right?” Hyorin said with a smirk, lifting the razor on her fingers. Youngbae mock gasped with a hurt expression, his hand resting on her waist again though.

“Aigoo Eun Ran-ah you promised you won’t hurt your dear husband. How could you scare me like that?” he said in mock hurt expression. Then the fingers pressing on her waist start to curl and tickle her. She spazzes with a burst of giggles. She manages to throw the blade to the counter before doubled over and squirming away from Youngbae’s touches.

“Stop it!” she shrieks, and Youngbae finally stops, their giggles resonating in the bathroom, and Hyorin’s head resting on Youngbae’s chest, breath heaving as she pinches Youngbae’s stomach. “You child!” She chided as she pulls away, smiling. Youngbae is grinning too, and that damn man, he knows Hyorin’s weakness very much.

“We won’t finish the shaving if we keep doing this,” Hyorin said, still smiling while touching Youngbae’s smooth-shaven cheek. Youngbae’s hands still on the small of her back, one holding on her small waist.

“Go finish it then, before the shaving gel dried,” he said. Letting go of her to rest against the counter once again.

Then again, Hyorin pressed on his side and shave the remaining stubbles. Youngbae’s arm still looped on her waist and his breath warm on Hyorin’s hair. And she wonders if every morning could be as domestic as this. Totally impossible. But it is a sweet wish nevertheless.

“We are done!” she exclaimed after shaving Youngbae’s last stubble near his ear. Youngbae retracted his hand on her waist and turn around on the mirror, looking at her work.

“Very nice. All clean. Now I’ll put warm towel like this,” he said. Wetting the towel with warm water from the faucet, squeezes them and put it around his face.

Hyorin rests her butt on the counter looking at her husband. “You looks like Santa Clause,” she grinned, touching the white towel wrapped on the lower half of Youngbae’s face.

“Ho ho lucky for you, Christmas comes early. What do you want tonight?” Youngbae said. Hyorin sits on the granite counter, then pull Youngbae between her legs. “Just my husband cooking for dinner tonight. Can you do it Santa?” she asks, looping her long arms around Youngbae’s shoulders.

“Your word is my command, Mama ,” he answers. And if not because of that towel Hyorin would’ve kissed him. So she settles with a stupid grin instead.

Youngbae then pulls away to remove the towel, rubbing his clean-shaven face and give Hyorin a tube of aftershave. Then he settles again between Hyorin’s legs. He turned up his face and close his eyes, “Put that on me,” he demands. Hyorin chuckling.

“You are spoiled,” she remarks but she applies that aftershave for him anyway. The gel smells similar to the shaving cream, and she applies it on Youngbae’s smooth cheeks, enjoying the supple flesh under her hand.

Youngbae is on a strict diet program again for their upcoming group activity and soon he will lose his cheeks and replace it with a slim sharp jaw. And as much as she likes it, she loves Youngbae’s chubby cheeks more. So she tries to enjoy this moment as much as she could.

She finishes applying the aftershave by patting both Youngbae’s cheeks and then out of an impulsive decision, smooching his cheek with a loud ‘mwah’ and then immediately blushing afterwards.

But when she pulls away Youngbae is beaming at her brightly with such open happiness that suddenly it is not that embarrassing anymore. “Your aftershave smells very nice,” she said, hand still on Youngbae’s cheeks.

“That’s come with the shaving blade,” he said, still smiling. “Well please say thanks to the maknae for me if you meet him,” she said. Youngbae nodded but his smile falls a little. His eyes hooded a bit, like each time he remembers about Seungri or his band.

Things are different this year, she knows all their previous plans about releasing album and singing until they are old, but the scandal last year smash their plan and left them tattering in their orbit. And suddenly everything is unsure.

She knows Youngbae has a lot of difficult conversations, and today maybe they would have another one after practice. So her hand falls from his cheek to his shoulder and squeeze them. “Hey, everything will be okay,” she said, and then hearing how silly it sounds adds, “But even if everything is not okay, I will always be here. You have me,” she said, lips turning up gently to give her husband some reassurance.

Youngbae’s eyes soften as he looks at her. “You always have,” he confirms and then resting his head on Hyorin’s chest, sighing.

“Eun Ran-ah,” He called. Hyorin caresses his hair softly, answering him with a hum. Youngbae hugging him tightly, leaning his body on Hyorin’s embrace.

“I like it when you spoil me,” he admits softly. Hyorin waits if this will be turning into another teasing round. But Youngbae didn’t crack any jokes. So Hyorin waits.

“I became a trainee when I was still a kid. I am not close to my mom. I didn’t date anyone before you,” he said. Well, Hyorin is the same but she says nothing.

“I rely on myself the most all those years, but when you hold me and let me snuggle you, suddenly I want to be a kid again and let other people coddle me. It is nice having someone fussing over and taking care of me,” he explains. Hyorin’s eyes dropping, fingers gentle on Youngbae’s head.

“So don’t get embarrassed. I love it when you snuggle me or spoiling me,” he said before pulling away. Lower lips jutting out. So, of course, Hyorin has to peck his pout away like the indulgent wife she is.

“Okay then young master, how do you want to be spoilt this morning?” she asks with fake seriousness. Youngbae pulls away with a smile and pats his plastered wound on his jaw. “Heard the injury will heal faster if you kiss it better?” he says.

Hyorin gives him an unimpressed look but Youngbae just gives him innocent doe-eyed looks. So Hyorin sighs, “I hope this is not part of your kinks or something,” she said making Youngbae sputters. “It is not! It is just a kiss,” he defends himself.

But making her husband embarrassed convinces Hyorin that much because she relents. “Well then,” she murmurs before leaning down and kissing Youngbae’s plastered wound.

“This plaster is wet we need to change it into the dry one,” she said. And then because Youngbae’s cheeks are smooth-shaven and smell good she also kisses his other cheeks. Her pointed tip of nose nuzzling on the soft skin. Her hard work.

When she pulls back Youngbae is looking at her with bright happy eyes that she wishes this morning will last forever. She wishes Youngbae doesn’t have to go for practice and having those difficult depressing talks again about their broken group and even more broken dreams.

And because the pressure of decisions is mounting and choking them like an iron collar, Hyorin’s heart is aching. So she cupped Youngbae’s face again and kiss his forehead, leans his head down more to kiss the crown of Youngbae’s head.

“What are you doing?” she heard Youngbae’s muffled question. Hyorin let him go and smiles. “Kissing your headache away because I know you tend to worry too much,” she says. And Youngbae’s eyes are dangerously bright and- Oh God it is too early for tears-

But then thankfully Youngbae smiles. And then he chuckles. “You are so good to me Eun Ran ah,” he said with a tone in some kind of wonder. “I still can’t believe you choose me,” he adds before hugging Hyorin again and resting his head on Hyorin’s chest.

“It’s been two years since we got married why are you still asking that?” Hyorin chuckled and petting Youngbae’s head again. But then, “You are so good to me too,” she adds fondly.

“Not true. You are better. You keep me sane all those years. In difficulties or the height of my fame,” he says.

True the bright lemon light could corrupt any man’s soul. But she knows Youngbae is a humble person by default. He doesn’t need her to be a good man.

“Mm, how about this: we are perfect for each other,” she bargained. Youngbae peers up at her with a sweet smile on his lips, “What could I do? Deny my dear wife’s wish?” he asked and dear lord Hyorin is blushing because of it.

“You know sometimes I wish you are still that awkward man who stutters and fumbling with your words when asking me out,” she said dryly. Youngbae laughs.

“You are 7 years too late,” he said. But then he peers up to Hyorin shyly again. “Can you believe it? It is already 7 years,” he said, catching Hyorin’s finger and playing with the golden ring in her finger.

“Thank you for staying by side in all bad times and good times,” he said to her fingers. Hyorin smiled at him,

“Of course I will do that,” she says easily. Youngbae looks up,

“Because you are my wife?” he asks;

“Nope. Because I want to do those things that I am your wife,” She pointed it out. Youngbae’s smile widens, but then he looks at Hyorin, eyes sombre,

“There would be a lot of hard days forward Eun Ran-ah,” Youngbae said. He doesn’t look like he finished so Hyorin waits,

“We plan to continue for now as a group. But you know so many things could go wrong, or if we cannot do it without the maknae, or if people don’t like us anymore. If last year teaches us anything there is nothing media can’t destroy. Even if Bigbang survives, they won’t stop coming for each one of us,” he explains. Weeks of worries spill from his mouth.

“We might never be the same. There might be no Bigbang anymore soon. Or Taeyang,” he adds, looking at Hyorin like begging her to understands. I might lose my career soon too. Hyorin sighs.

“I know that. Look, I know Bigbang had been your life much longer than me. The boys are practically your brother. But since I am your wife, I will be the one staying by your side no matter what in the future. Even if your group changes, your company changes, or even if your career changes, I will stay by your side. I am married to Dong Youngbae not Bigbang’s Taeyang” she explains.

“Since you are the one who asked me to marry you, I am sticking with you forever. You can’t get rid of me,” she says then grinning.

But her grin falters under Youngbae’s quiet intense look that makes her toes curling on their own. Her eyelashes flutter.

“I must be crazy if I ever want to exchange you for anything else,” he says. His hand on Hyorin’s waist tightening, pulling her forward and-- Hyorin’s legs folding around Youngbae’s thigh as he covers Hyorin’s gasp with hot mouth and wet tongue.

Youngbae sings like he loves, like he kisses; Passionate and intense, plundering Hyorin’s mouth with intense attention until her jaw slacks with pleasure. Youngbae let her go with a parting bite on her lower lips, and soothe the bite with a wet swipe of tongue that makes Hyorin’s toes curling, legs tightening around Youngbae’s body.

“Is that the teaser for tonight’s dinner menu?” she said breathlessly, eyes dark.

“If my lady wants that on the table,” he answers. Hyorin laugh. She loosens her legs around Youngbae and massages his back using her fingers. 

“If your joints could handle that. Two days in row hmm?” she teases. Youngbae looks affronted. “Hmph. I’ll show you stamina,” he said. And he rolls his hips forward obscenely, making Hyorin let out a scandalous but pleasurable gasp.

“Not that I don’t trust you but you have the practice to attend in less than an hour,” she says making Youngbae groans and bury her face on Hyorin’s shoulder.

“Duty first, soldier. Then come home to your wife after,” she says cheerfully. Youngbae pulls away to shot her unimpressed looks. But then he sighs, kiss her cheek and said, “I better change clothes now.”

Hyorin smiles at him and nodded. “Pip pip cheerio,” she says, smirking at Youngbae’s sour face.

“You are annoying,” he says, bopping Hyorin’s nose. That makes Hyorin’s smirk widens. “It is give back for all of your dad jokes I have to endure for seven years and forevermore, husband,” she answers smugly.

Youngbae sighs and kisses her cheeks again, “I suppose, thanks also for that,” he says. Hyorin gives him a look. “For being annoying?” she asks.

“No. For enduring my bad jokes. Although I have to remind you that there are people who think I am funny,” he says. Hyorin rolls her eyes.

“Just Jiyong,” she remarks dryly.

“It is Kwon Jiyong. His opinion matters,” Youngbae insists. Hyorin, being used to this conversation chooses to ignore it. “Yeah, it happens when he is under influence of your bad jokes since you are both kids. Now go before I kick you out,” she says pushing Youngbae’s shoulder. Youngbae fakes a hurt expression.

“You are mean, Jung Eun Ran. You are lucky that I love you so much,” he says.

“Yes! lucky me!” she yells sarcastically to Youngbae’s back.

“The luckiest woman in the world!!!” Youngbae yells back without looking, and Hyorin looking at his retreating back and stupid sunflowers boxer until he disappears from the bathroom door. Her stomach fluttering with affections and happiness and those flutters tickling her until she let out a small laugh.

True there will be hard days ahead and there will be uncertainties in their future. What happens to the maknae is proof of how fragile stability in the entertainment world is.

But she thinks about the box where she saves those letters from his husband even back to seven years ago. Sincere words spilt through inks on the paper and she remembers how touched and terrified she is knowing someone thinks so highly and passionately about herself.

She thinks of the time his love sounds too good to be true and make her want to run away. She thinks about the heartbreak in his eyes when she wants to end their relationship. And she remembers the hopeful look in his eyes as she knocks on his door, demo CD of Eyes Nose Lips clutched on her fingers, the only thing stayed dry while she was soaking wet from the rain. And she remembers his smile the morning after when Hyorin greets him on the kitchen.

Her chest tightening with long acquainted aches. Youngbae had always chosen her since the beginning. And Hyorin had let her doubts and fears of his intense love, of the consequences, separated them once.

But even when she leaves Youngbae still choose her. And what the most important is he always tries to be Hyorin’s home. Since that time they get back together, Hyorin promised to let go of his fears and becomes Youngbae’s home too.

The sky might be folded and the sea hung up to dry and the sun rising from the west, but Hyorin would always stay on his side. 

She jumped down from the counter and walk to the doorframe. Youngbae is putting on shoes hurriedly while watching his wristwatch. A slice of bread hanging between his teeth. 

The morning sunshine peeking through the window and fall on his short-almost bald hair that brings out unending teasing from fans. And he looks ridiculous jumping around with untied shoes, looking for his phone, probably to call the driver. But Hyorin only feels warm affection curling in her stomach and how she thinks Youngbae bitching is also endearing.

“Babe, you know where my phone is? I will be late. I can’t scold other guys if I am late!” he says with a mouthful of bread. Crouching on the floor looking at his phone under the bed.

Hyorin sighs fondly. The luckiest woman in the world indeed? or am I just hopelessly in love? She wonders while shaking her head, looking at the phone sticking on the back pocket of his trouser, totally forgotten in the state of panic. Then she decides to save her husband’s helpless ass.

**Author's Note:**

> You can still request prompts [here!](https://twitter.com/youngmasteririi/status/1224345871178797057)  
> if you want. Just tell me the Bigbang ship and kiss prompts. I am slow, but this is the first fanfic I finish after 6 years so it is hard to finish TT
> 
> Lastly, comments, correction or simple discussion will be appreciated!


End file.
